


plan.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [86]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Ben put careful thought into each detail of his plan.or:  Ben wants to ask Rey a question, so he puts together a plan.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	plan.

**Author's Note:**

> day 86, drabble 86. 
> 
> Prompt 086 - thought.
> 
> back injuries fucking suck. I can barely sit up long enough to post these.

Ben put careful thought into each detail of his plan, consulted with Rey's friends on what they thought she'd like, and then when he had built up enough nerve, he put the plan into action. Candlelight dinner, romantic movie, slow dancing to soft music on his balcony. When he felt the time was right, he kissed Rey deeply and told her to reach into his pocket, and her gasp when she saw that she'd pulled out a ring box let him know that he'd done it right. Rey was kissing him before he could even ask the question, murmuring yes.


End file.
